


Succession

by shadowshrike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Deeprealms, Passing on the crown, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: Enjoying a relaxing evening, Siegbert's parents discuss his reluctance to take Nohr's crown.





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit of sickly sweet fluff because I write it so rarely. Everyone involved is assumed to be about 20-30 years older than in the game, and Siegbert was never sent to the Deeprealms.

_ "No king can rule forever, my son." _

_ "But father, I still have so much to learn!" _

_ "And you will, from the throne." _

_ "I don't know if I'm ready." _

_ "Then trust that I know." A hand clasps his shoulder. "I'm proud of the man you've become, Siegbert. It's time for you to share your gifts with our people." _

* * *

"How did he take the news?" Nimble fingers combed through dripping curls, separating each lock for careful brushing.

Xander sighed and tilted his head back to give his husband better access. He couldn't believe how long he had resisted simple pleasures like this. Now, the burden of the crown having ground away his energy like a river gradually carving its way through rock, Xander needed these moments of relaxation several times a week to keep himself from bedrest. He didn't need another collapse worrying his family.

"You were right. He didn't want to accept," Xander murmured, closing his eyes. "He's still not convinced he's ready, even after that entire year with you in Hoshido."

Kaze's smile coiled in his voice, "You know our son has always been that way. An unfortunate trait inherited from his fathers."

"I thought he had moved beyond that!" Xander's hand flourished through the air in frustration, only for Kaze's smaller one to catch his half-fist, uncurling it and intertwining their fingers. He squeezed in time with his breaths, urging the king back to calmness. Subdued, Xander continued, "He's been doing so well leading diplomatic missions and relief efforts with our calvary. I haven't heard him waver in front of the people in years. He should be more than ready."

"And he is," Kaze reminded him. He stopped his combing of Xander's hair to wrap an arm around his husband's chest from behind, hands still bound together.

Xander shook his head, flinging droplets of water across the sheets. "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe he needs more time. With so much doubt…"

"Doubt lies in the heart of all men."

Xander snorted softly, "So you're always telling me."

"Then you are a very poor student for not learning the lesson." Kaze chuckled fondly and placed a kiss at his temple. Xander couldn't muster up a glare when being held so tenderly, but he tried anyway, twisting his head to glance stone-faced over his shoulder at his husband's smirk.

"It is not wise to insult a king."

"My apologies, your majesty," Kaze returned, burying his chin in his husband's shoulder. The familiar, servile tone could only be construed as mocking. "I would never intend a slight upon Nohr's esteemed ruler. Forgive this humble servant his treasonous tongue."

"...you should not still be so practiced at speaking that way. You have been a king nearly as long as I."

"Some things are born into us," Kaze said. "Don't you agree?"

Xander hummed and tapped the fingers of his free hand against Kaze's in a mindless rhythm. "You are leading me to an answer again rather than simply telling me what you see."

"The lessons we discover are learned better than those we are taught."

"Is that another of your Hoshidan proverbs? Perhaps the writings of King Edward were correct - all Hoshidans are doomed to become philosophers in their old age," Xander goaded. 

Feigning offense, Kaze released him with a extra push to the back, which might have seemed accidental if the man wasn't always so graceful. His fingers found their way back to Xander's curls, and a rough tug ripped through a stubborn tangle. Xander winced. 

"I am merely trying to help you understand our son," Kaze chided. "Take a few minutes to reflect before you rush into a decision."

There was no arguing with that wisdom. With Kaze's doting hands, kind once again, luring him into a trance-like state, Xander let his head fall back and silence stretch between them. 

_ Things born into us… _

For Kaze, it had been his generous nature. The pressure of servitude guided and nurtured that seedling into a mature tree whose fruits fed all who knew him. As for Xander himself, he had fewer inborn talents. Everything had been won through training, stubbornness, loss, and hardship. He had wanted to protect others, but he'd been too scared and weak when he was little. Even after the war, having bested a dragon that could have ended the world, he felt fear returning home. His father's sudden loss, a nation near collapse, a strained treaty forged in war - Xander knew he could not afford to falter, and the little boy in him, the one who cried during his first speech in front of nobles who whispered he was a disgrace, was terrified he might not measure up.

Was that what his son was feeling? Siegbert had shown the same signs of being a gentle soul when he was young, working hard to become a worthy prince. If Xander could yet feel afraid of failure after friends and foes alike had bequeathed him titles like "Conqueror Prince", "Iron Blood", and "The Black Pillar", it stood to reason Siegbert's timid nature could still plague him in moments like this, despite how far he'd come as a warrior and leader of state.

"This isn't like me taking the throne," Xander said, abruptly breaking the silence. "Siegbert is far more accomplished in every way than I was after the war, except, perhaps, in familiarity with killing. More importantly, he will not be alone. We are still here to support him."

"That is true. But did you tell him that?" Kaze gently placed a polished curl against his cheek. "You know how he fixates on doing things alone, much like someone else I know."

"Someone else you know has eventually learned there is wisdom in asking for the help of others on occasion. Perhaps it is time he teaches his son that lesson."

Kaze laughed, breathy and adoring, "Nohr is blessed to have such a wise king."

Knocking Kaze's hands away from his hair, Xander turned so he could wrap an arm around his husband's waist and draw him close. He smiled against Kaze's lips, "And Nohr's future king is blessed to have a wise father who reminds the current king of his compassion."

"Forever at your side," Kaze murmured into their kiss, echoing the vows they'd spoken twenty years prior.

Xander's lips were soft against him as they replied, "Forever at your side."


End file.
